Time interval measurements may be made on certain known oscilloscopes by adjusting a delay circuit to display an event of interest in coincidence with a reference mark on the display screen. Thereafter, the display of another event of interest may be moved to the reference mark by adjusting a delay circuit. The difference between the delay adjustments thus required may be calculated to determine the separation between the separate events of interest.